


Shiver

by Kitttsune



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, es disonancia ludonarradramas, lindo y drama, no puedes no poner drama en algo sobre nier
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitttsune/pseuds/Kitttsune
Summary: 2B está tristona, que tendrá 2B.





	Shiver

And I'll shiver like I used to  
Just for you

 

2B agarró con fuerza su espada mientras se disponía a clavársela a otro robot. Con un movimiento limpio lo atravesó de lado a lado, el robot tembló un poco y se apagaron las luces de sus ojos.  
-¡Genial, 2B! - le gritó 9S con alegría.  
2B miró el cuerpo inerte del robot, frío y duro. Un poco como ella.  
-Según el pod, la siguiente misión es más adelante, en esa dirección - 9S señaló un punto lejano con el dedo - no tardaremos mucho en llegar.  
2B recogió su espada, que salió fácilmente de la fina grieta que le había hecho en la carcasa al robot, y empezó a andar detrás del chico. Pero estaba distraída, le costaba un mundo concentrarse en su siguiente misión. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo, al fin y al cabo, los sentimientos no estaban permitidos para los androides. Sujetó su katana un poco más cerca, el contacto con algo físico la reconfortó un poco.

A lo lejos había un grupo de enemigos. Eran pequeños y se movían todos juntos formando una masa cambiante.  
-¡2B ten cuidado! Los enemigos en esa formación son más peligrosos de lo que parecen - una voz dulce había salido de su pod, era su operadora. 2B sintió como una punzada. ¿Alegría? ¿Vergüenza? No sabía muy bien lo que era, pero dejó de caminar.  
-S-si, claro. Lo tendré en cuenta-intentó que su nerviosismo no se notara en la voz.

 

And I loved the way you looked at me  
And I miss the way you made me feel  
When we were alone

 

De vuelta en la base, varias androides felicitaron a 2B por el éxito de las últimas misiones, por supuesto 9S estaba sonriente contando anécdotas.  
-...al principio parecía asustada y todo, pero nuestra 2B es la mejor de todas, por cierto, ¿te conté la vez que…  
2B, un poco azorada por la atención, se alejó un poco. No se le daban nada bien las multitudes, prefería cuando estaba sola.  
-...ierto que tuviste miedo?  
De detrás de ella apareció su operadora. Le estaba haciendo una pregunta.  
-Disculpa, no te he oído.  
-¿Estás bien?  
2B quería decirle que no, que no lo estaba en absoluto, pero no quería meterla en problemas. No a ella.  
-Si, claro - sonrió - la misión fue complicada, eso es todo.  
-Perdona si te asusté. Apareció la información de pronto en mi pantall-  
-No pasa nada, de verdad - ahora sonreía de verdad. Le gustaba notar la preocupación en su operadora.  
Y sin embargo, se sintió egoísta.  
-Me alegro de que todo fuera bien - 6O le cogió la mano entre las suyas - ¡Muchas gracias por todo!  
2B entonces quiso que corrieran juntas y que se fueran de allí. No soportaba matar a las máquinas ni al propio 9S una y otra vez. Quería huir con ella. A un sitio bonito, con flores que ponerle en el pelo. Decirle que todo era mentira y que luchaban por nada.  
Pero se conformó con inclinarse y besarle la frente. Fría y dura, como la carcasa del robot.

 

Could we learn to live right  
And if we turn back time  
Could we learn

 

Todos los androides estaban descansando. Fuera, por la ventana, se veía el espacio infinito, oscuro y lleno de lucecitas. 2B pensó que era muy pequeña en comparación. En la tierra también se sentía muy pequeña, todos los edificios en ruinas eran mucho más grandes y se había enfrentado a máquinas que eran varias veces su tamaño. Sin embargo, eso no le daba miedo.  
Salió de su cuarto, blanco y aséptico, como todo en la base. Fue en busca de la operadora. Cuando se deslizó dentro del compartimento se la encontró dormida. Tocó con cuidado su hombro hasta que abrió los ojos.  
-2…¿2B?  
Ella se acercó y le dio un beso. La operadora no daba crédito.  
-Vamonos.  
-Pero… 2B…  
-Por favor.  
La operadora se levantó con una risita.  
-¡Vale, vámonos!  
2B la cogió la mano y huyeron juntas en una unidad de vuelo. La operadora nunca se había subido en una y no paraba de reír y comentar lo divertido que era todo.  
Una vez en la tierra, fueron a la aldea de Pascal. La operadora se lo pasaba genial explicándoles cosas a los robots niños y por supuesto, 2B se lo pasaba aún mejor mirándolos.  
2B sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que volvió a besarla.  
-He sido muy feliz, muchas gracias.  
En ese momento, el rostro sonriente de 6O se disolvió en píxeles de mil colores.  
-Simulación terminada-dijo una voz metálica.  
2B apartó la mirada de su pantalla y se tumbó bocarriba en la cama. Mañana cuando los ordenadores registraran los parámetros de su simulación vendrían a borrarle la memoria. No recordaba el último guardado de disco que le habían hecho y sintió un poco de vértigo al pensar en la cantidad de cosas que iba a olvidar.  
Miró al techo. Estiró el brazo.  
“Algún día” se dijo.


End file.
